marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:StyleMazter/Alucard (Castlevania) in UMVC3
Ok, it's my second blog post. I was asked to do this, and I want to thank TheGamerDudeGuy and Tails6000, who helped me with this concept. Name: Alucard Themes: Dracula’s Castle (OR) The Tragic Prince VA: Yuri Lowenthal(ENG) {} Ryotaro Okiayu(JAP) HP: 900,000 Bio: Alucard, the vampire prince and son of Dracula, had long fought alongside humans to vanquish his father once and for all. But The Dark Lord will come to those who call him with praise and tribute. So Alucard wandered all over the world, seeking the key to his father’s complete destruction. One day, Alucard felt that something strange has happened. He fell unconscious and woke up in an unknown place. He thought that he might find something that can destroy his father forever. So, The Son of Dracula once again draws his sword… Playstyle: Alucard is a rushdown character. He has good wavedash, air-dash and double jump. He also possesses some nice pokes and mix-ups and can pull off advanced combos without assists. He has decent power on his strikes, but relies more on his mobility. However, Alucard has some effective defensive tools, allowing him to play decent keep-away game. Intro: Alucard spins his sword and then sheathes it. Quotes: "Do you wish to taste my blade?" "I ask you to stay out of my way before it’s too late." "If you wish to fight me, I won’t hold back." Special Quotes: Dante: "Are you fighting your own kind like me?" (vs. Alucard): "Change your mood, dude, or you’re gonna lose." Morrigan: "Back off, to where you belong, succubus" (vs. Alucard): "Oh, my charm doesn’t work on you." Wesker: "You claim yourself to be a god? How pathetic." (vs. Alucard): "Well, it’s time to experiment on vampires." Arthur: "Show me your valor, knight." (vs. Alucard): "Be gone, vampire. I will not allow you to stop me." Vergil: "Following the way of my father will lead you to nothing." (vs. Alucard): "Brace yourself, vampire." Doctor Doom: "Only a fool trusts his life to technology." (vs. Alucard): "Let’s see how the splinters of the True Cross work." Utsuho: "You have the power of a god, but that doesn’t make you one." (vs. Alucard): "Bring it on, pretty boy!" Command Normals: L, L, M, M, H: Cursed Fists: Similar to Guy’s Bushin Gokusaken, Alucard rapidly punches his opponent four times and does a spinning back kick, causing a wallbounce. Special Moves: QCF+A: Hellfire: Alucard opens his cape and shoots 3 fiery projectiles. The button pressed determines the speed and power of fireballs: L=the fastest, H=the strongest. It can be charged for 0,5 seconds to Dark Inferno variation. (Assist 1 (Hellfire L)) QCB+A: Summon Spirit: Alucard summons spirits and orders them to pursue the opponent. This move has slight homing capability, similarly to Dante’s Multi-Lock. The strength of the pressed button determines the number of spirits: L=1 spirit, M=2 spirits, H=4 spirits. (Assist 2 (Summon Spirit M)) DP+A: Sword Familiar: A Sword Familiar quickly erupts from the ground and flies upwards, then disappears. The strength of the pressed button determines the distance: L=right before Alucard, M=half-screen away, H=opposite side of the screen. Hits OTG. (Assist 3 (Sword Familiar L)) Down, Down+A: Mist Form: A teleport move where Alucard turns into mist and comes out in different positions, similarly to Rocket Raccoon’s Tunnel Rat. L makes Alucard appear before his opponent, M – behind the opponent and H makes Alucard travel anywhere on the screen as long as the button is held down. Maximum is roughly two seconds before he automatically appears. QCF+S: Wolf Rush: Alucard turns into a wolf and runs across the screen, even through his opponent, similarly to Wesker’s Jaguar Dash. Hyper Combos: QCF+2 Attacks (Air OK): Wing Smash: "Now!" Alucard turns into a bat. "Wing Smash!" Then he dashes around the screen several times and hits the opponent from several directions, similarly to Wesker’s Phantom Dance. This hyper is very easy to lead into after combos, but the number of hits is very random. Alucard will return to the spot where the Wing Smash was activated when the attack ends. (15 Hits) (294,500) (30 Hits if mashed.) (313,500) QCB+2 Attacks: Deathbringer: "Prepare for this!" Alucard takes two Valmanways in his hands and slashes his opponent. "You can’t escape!" Then he repeatedly dashes through them and does air-tearing slashes. "It ends now!" Finally he does an X-shaped slash and causes a wallbounce. Air-tearing comic effects are colored black. (40 Hits) (332,500) (60 Hits if mashed.) (356,250) Down, Down+2 Attacks: Dark Metamorphosis: "Dark Metamorphosis!" Alucard enters a hyper mode, allowing him to drain his opponent’s health with physical attacks and recover his own red health. DP+2 Attacks: Soul Steal: "Soul Steal!" Alucard encases his opponent in the black orb. "Please, forgive me!" Then he starts to drain their life and recover his red health. "Enough of this!" Finally he stabs them in the chest, breaking the orb and causing a crumple state. It recovers 50% of Alucard’s red health (75% with Dark Metamorphosis active). (30 Hits) (425,000) (50 Hits if mashed.) (445,000) Victory Pose: Alucard does swordplay, sheathes his sword and runs off the screen. Quotes: "Nothing will stop me on my quest." "You could avoid this fight when you had a chance." "Well, that was a good fight. Thank you." Special Quotes: Dante: "You’ve proven me that the devil may cry." (vs. Alucard): "A simple smile often helps me to win." Morrigan: "It’s not your turn to die, wench. I will let you live." (vs. Alucard): "We could be friends." Wesker: "Your arrogance is your weakness." (vs. Alucard): "You’re a very interesting specimen. I should learn more about you." Arthur: "Too bad you are not from the Belmont clan." (vs. Alucard): "So you didn’t have any evil intentions? My sincere apologies." Vergil: "Don’t underestimate humans. They can do more than you think." (vs. Alucard): "It’s foolish to refuse from such power." Doctor Doom: "Technology cannot be perfect, Doom." (vs. Alucard): "Vampires are no match for Doom." Utsuho: "You are weak -- for a god." (vs. Alucard): "Not bad -- for a pretty boy." After-Match Pose: Alucard is seen in his knight pose, from the SOTN cover. Quotes: "Well, at least I have practiced my sword skills with you." "An empty victory. It is my father I am truly after." "I acknowledge your power. It is tremendous." Bowser: "Your power is both your greatest ally and your worst enemy, Koopa." Utsuho: "Whoever gave you the powers of a god is either a genius, or an idiot." (vs. Alucard): "Well, at least you don't sparkle in the sun." Doctor Doom: "Science and magic should never be mixed, you fool." Wesker: "You aren't the first to claim that you're a god, Albert." Firebrand: "I suggest to you learn more, Demon Knight." Vergil: "You gave up your humanity for power. That was your downfall, Son of Sparda." Dante: "We are similar in many ways, Devil Hunter. But today I was stronger." Arthur: "You should use a whip to fight me." (vs. Alucard): "Lord Alucard, though you are a creature of the night, you still have my respect." Call-In Arthur: "Knight!" Phoenix Wright: "Mr. Wright!" Firebrand: "Gargoyle!" Nemesis T-Type: "Legion-Spawn!" Hsien-Ko: "Jiang-Shi!" Replacing Fallen Partners (One Ally Remaining): "I have to interfere." (Two Allies Remaining): "Your challenge is accepted." X-Factor Activation Quote: *crosses his arms* "Your time is up." Assist Quotes: Calling for Help: "Assist Me!" Called In: "I shall help." Assist Finished: "It’s up to you now." Beaten: (Light Attack): "My quest is not complete." (Heavy Attack): "Not now!" (Time Over): "I've wasted enough of my time." Crossover Hyper Quotes: 2nd: "Here I am." 3rd: "It’s the final strike." THC Quote: "Together as one!" Costumes: Costume 2: Blue cape, white coat, white pants, brown boots, light brown hair (Richter) Costume 3: White cape, black coat, blue pants, white boots, white hair (Soma) Costume 4: Black cape, black coat, black pants, black boots, white hair (Dracula) Costume 5: Grey cape, grey coat, grey pants, brown boots, brown hair (Trevor) Costume 6: Black cape, black coat, black pants, black boots, black hair (Arikado) Alt. Costume: Alucard (Hellsing) Titles: *Out of Darkness (Beat Arcade Mode on any difficulty) *Eternal Wanderer (Beat Arcade Mode on Very Hard) *Swordsman (Complete 5 missions) *Vampiric Legacy (Complete all missions) *The Vampire Prince (Play as Alucard in 30 matches) *Endless Patricide (Play as Alucard in 100 matches) Category:Blog posts Category:DLC Concepts